


［Timjay] Mr. Ghost 番外：夏日微醺

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 文是屬於一只馍太太，我只是代發Lofter原文地址：http://yizhimo915.lofter.com/post/30a951b7_1c6b1c943





	［Timjay] Mr. Ghost 番外：夏日微醺

提姆推开酒吧的门时，杰森正搭着罗伊的肩膀扯他手里的酒杯。

“你休想再喝了，别做梦了。”他一手把喝得几乎要歪倒的罗伊摁到桌上，自己豪气地喝干了自己杯中泛着白沫的澄黄酒液。

酒吧里人不多，只三三两两聚在一起或形单影只自斟自饮，灰暗发蓝的暧昧灯光下，是一小片一小片延绵的山脉。音符在空气里流淌，在阴影里留下看不见的逶迤长痕。杰森和罗伊坐在吧台边，领口的扣子被解开了，杰森穿出门的那件黑色的外套被随意地堆在旁边的凳子上，长袖险些拖到地上。

提姆径直朝他们走去，抬手谢绝了凑过来的招待。杰森看到他，露出一个笑容，提姆的视力足够出色，可以看见他的眼瞳在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显出纯粹幽深的绿色。那是拉萨路池的颜色，也是镶在英国女王王冠上玛瑙的颜色。

音乐切换，提姆听出这是杰森有段时间常听的歌。

“Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer”

他走到杰森身边，扶住他的肩膀。杰森勾住他的脖子把重量压到他身上，“你来啦！”他有点醉意，说话间就不自觉带了点孩子气的高兴。

提姆嗅到酒气，一边从衣服内层掏出钱包结账，一边问，“你喝了多少？”

“没喝多少，就陪罗伊喝了点。”他的脑袋栽倒提姆肩窝里，呼吸间打湿了那一小片肌肤。

罗伊醉得不清，挣扎着睁开眼睛，“杰鸟，谁来了？”

没人回答他，杰森把他摁到桌上，“没你说话的份，等下就把你送回去。”罗伊面朝下扑腾几下，扑腾着就不动了。他没看到他旁边那两个人趁着他看不到接了一个充满酒气的吻。

感谢义警的身体素质，足够提姆把杰森和罗伊连拖带拽都弄出那间酒吧。罗伊醉得快要不省人事了，杰森好点还能自己披上衣服走路。夜间清凉的风一吹，他还能指出把罗伊丢到哪间安全屋里去自生自灭。

提姆最后一点小小的良心把罗伊弄上了安全屋的床，杰森嫌弃地给他在床头留了一杯蜂蜜水。做完这些他们两个人毫不留情地丢下罗伊准备回自己的安全屋。

夜灯一盏一盏在黑暗中印下白亮的圆影，肥大的飞蛾毫不畏惧地往灯上撞，可以看见奇怪形状的影子投在地上。杰森的步子慢了下来，酒气逐渐涌上来糊住他的脑袋。他看了看提姆，提姆也转过头去看他，杰森歪歪头，眼神显出一种醉酒后孩童式的懵懂。提姆的眼神忽地柔软下来，杰森的手伸过来抓他，抓了一下没抓到，提姆的手拉他，马上被他扣住，十指紧紧钻进缝隙里，两个人十指相扣。

灯光打在杰森的脸上，刀削斧劈的轮廓被光影突显出来，他们两个人在路灯下长久地对视，时间被拉长，风声、虫鸣、远处的车流、飞蛾扑着路灯的“滋啦滋啦”都变得微不足道。

杰森眨眨眼睛，眼睫是黑色的蝶翼在哥谭的风里翻飞。他缓缓凑过来，唇跌跌撞撞地撞上提姆的。两个人的唇滑稽地挤在一起，提姆空余的那只手绕过来护住他的头，把他往自己的方向按，杰森的唇毫无防备地被撬开，任由入侵者杀进去，缠着舌头卷吸。

空旷的街道上响起淫靡的声响。提姆的舌头再次卷过整齐的齿列，然后是敏感的上颚，杰森像一只睡意绵绵的大猫，懒懒地回卷住入侵者，迎来更激烈的拼杀。  
两个人分开的时候提姆的眼神完全变了，他呼了口气掀起自己的刘海。湛蓝眸子深沉，是夜幕下星辰闪烁天际，是波光粼粼海浪翻涌奔腾。他牵住杰森的手，声音低哑，“我们回家。”

杰森耍赖抱住他不肯起来，“嘿嘿，我才不。小红鸟，我知道你在想些什么，我才不。”

提姆揉揉他的后颈，“你逃不了的，大红，嗯？”他扶住玩闹着掐住他脸的人，把人往安全屋的方向哄。

提姆从没觉得这段路有这么长过，他的恋人毫不知危险地赖着他捣乱，他的额头上不知不觉凝出细小的汗滴。  
安全屋的门一开他就把人按在门板上开始算总账。手从衣服下摆伸进去沿着腰线抚摸，另一只手早有先见之明把人牢牢按住，制住他的挣扎。他和杰森早先为上下问题打了一架，最后在真刀真枪上场时提姆凭借某些小道具和杰森的一时心软成功为自己赢得TOP位。但杰森不甘心，时不时还要尝试挣扎一下。

果然杰森软绵绵地锤他的肩膀，醉酒后这点力道直接被提姆忽视了。他拉起杰森的衣服，露出精壮的腹肌和厚实的胸肌，他奢侈地把自己的脸埋在男朋友像橡皮糖一样紧实弹软的胸上，叼住小片皮肉舔咬。放在腰上的手一路向下握住逐渐抬头的硬物撸动，加速它的苏醒，揉捏柱身按压孔眼。杰森仰躺在门板上发出含糊不清的哼唧，手自发地把提姆搂住，对恋人的服侍表示满意。

提姆顺从他的欲望手上动作加大加速，杰森的胸肌很快被他咬出几个牙印，周围缀着几个花瓣似的红痕。看到杰森反抗的动作逐渐消失，他凑过去舔舔他的唇，蹲下来把恋人的裤子一把拉下来，上前含住挺直的硬物。  
“唔——”杰森无力地往下滑，天生要强的心理要逼着他双腿打战努力站直。提姆的口腔湿热，软舌贝齿齐上阵去伺候。杰森被他弄得小声呜咽，最后提姆用力一嗦，杰森整个人抖起来撞到门板上，白浊的液体射了提姆一脸。

面上狼藉的小总裁扯起自己的修身T恤把脸上的白液胡乱一擦，搂着自己的恋人往床上走。杰森连脚步都不稳，两个人跌跌撞撞倒在床上。杰森很快被提姆翻了个面，拉出床头柜往里掏，润滑剂避孕套全被扒拉出来。他咬着牙屏着气给杰森做润滑，杰森一只手抓住床头想把自己往前拖，被提姆握着腰拖回来。

压住醉猫不容易，提姆一边伸出两指给杰森做扩张，一边沿着人的脊椎一路舔吻下来。等到后穴变得绵软，他慢慢把自己推了进去。穴肉一层层裹上来吮吸，提姆长长呼出一口气，开始深入浅出地抽插。

饱胀的感觉陌生又突兀，腺体被人顶弄的激烈快感让杰森茫然地瞪大双眼，“你……唔……你在干、什么？”

提姆贴下去吻恋人的后颈，“I'm fucking you.”

杰森的长腿颤了两下，床单被揪住从棉絮下拉出来，扯成一副淫秽的样子。一个高潮扑打过来，两个人依偎在一起喘气。

提姆一个没注意被杰森翻身压住，黑帮老大被操弄得浑身淡粉，眼里还含着点水光，“我要操你了。”

提姆哭笑不得，杰森整个人被丁点醉意激得没了约束，所思所想不经斟酌就直接做出来，等到清醒又要恼羞成怒地逃出去几天见不着人。杰森脸带红晕地瞪他，握住提姆的性器一点点吞吃下去。

提姆被他这一下弄得几乎要失去分寸，他强维持住摇摇欲坠的理智扶着人的腰，看人满身是汗把自己整个吞下去然后自力更生地开始上下摇动。提姆屏着呼吸享受恋人难得的主动，直到杰森没了力气软软地靠在他的肩上才开始动作，一下一下往上顶，把杰森往浪尖上颠。杰森的头抵着他的头呜咽，后穴被撑得发软。

提姆趁着这个体位把自己挤进最深处放肆，撞击深处的软肉，把人弄得只会含糊哼唧。再次高潮的时候他把杰森往自己身上带，让人靠在身上颤抖。

“大红？”吃饱喝足的小总裁捏着人的后颈顺到腰身，而杰森完全没了回应的力气，只蹭蹭他的脸回应。

“下次要想个办法感谢罗伊。”提姆满足地搂着恋人想。


End file.
